


Лофт

by zainka (sunshine_here)



Category: Trailerpark
Genre: AU, Character Death, Explicit Language, Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_here/pseuds/zainka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мужчины по вызову разбираются с внезапно возникшей проблемой в виде мёртвой старушки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лофт

5:07 AM  
Она растянулась на кровати, довольно жмурясь. Хоть она и выглядела обессиленной, это был только первый раунд — уже через десять минут она снова захочет трахаться. Начнёт призывно изгибаться, издавая звуки, которые считает сексуальными. Ей не нужно было никого соблазнять — она и так получила бы секс, за который заплатила, — но ей нравилась игра. 

А она сама нравилась Тими. С ней никогда не было проблем. У него мало с кем не было проблем. Тем более в пять утра. А ещё она всегда платила, и это было здорово.

«Я в лофте. У нас проблемы. Приезжай».

Тими в очередной раз перечитал сообщение от Басти, совершенно не въезжая в его смысл. Нужно было затянуться. 

Они снимали лофт на четверых — всей компанией. Каждому нужно было такое место, куда не стыдно привести любую из клиенток. Куда можно было сбежать в любой момент — не важно, откуда. 

Это Лукас его нашёл. Идея была его, и правила — тоже его. Не разводить свинарник (вспомнилось озадаченное лицо Басти: «А зачем он тогда нужен?») , оповещать всех, когда занимаешь лофт (Стив часто об этом забывал), ну и платить вовремя. Тут уже чаще всех проёбывался Тими. Он и сам не знал, куда уходят все деньги, но их никогда не хватало. 

Сейчас в чём-то проебался Басти. Ещё и в такое время. Чёрт, точно, ему нужна была помощь — вот о чём его сообщение. Наконец-то до Тими дошёл его смысл. 

— Мне нужно уехать.

Она лениво приоткрыла единственный глаз. 

— Срочное?

— Да. Деньги...

— Езжай. 

Она была чудо как хороша. Особенно сейчас. Да и всегда, вообще-то. Просто это не всегда было заметно. 

***

5:42 АМ

А вот это уже было смешно. Тими стоял перед лофтом, совершенно не понимая, какой чёрт его вообще сюда принёс. Лофт. В такое время. Да он только что был на работе, куда вообще делись последние полчаса?

Тими рассмеялся и полез за телефоном. Лукас точно будет ржать над ним, особенно если это он там сегодня... Там же кто-то был, да? Тими помнил сообщение, но не помнил, от кого. Да и не всё ли равно — ему всё равно сегодня лофт не был нужен. Да и завтра. И вообще на этой неделе. 

«Я в лофте. У нас проблемы. Приезжай».

Точно! Он приехал, потому что тут он нужен. Да-да, Басти, проблемы, лофт, теперь он вспоминал что-то такое. 

Наверху было ещё тише, чем обычно. Понятное дело, утро, шуметь особенно некому, но сейчас тишина аж в ушах звенела. Лукас бы сказал, что она фальшивила — он всё время что-то такое говорил. 

Ни единого звука. Тут точно был Басти?

Тими толкнул приоткрытую дверь. Это было как в ужастиках, когда кто-то спускался в подвал под тревожную музычку. Так вот тревожная музычка — полная хуйня, спускаться в подвал нужно в такой же блядской тишине. И подниматься в лофт — тоже. 

На их здоровенной кровати лежала голая старушка. Сухая, вся сморщенная — ей было лет сто, не меньше. Маленькая какая-то, особенно на фоне траходрома. Тими не знал даже, что Басти такое любит. Хотя что там, Басти всё любит. 

Старушка не двигалась и вообще спала. Такие ещё трахаются? Нет, ну если она была здесь — значит, трахаются. 

Басти сидел на краю кровати, обхватив опущенную голову руками. Что, интересно тут случилось, что он вызвал их сюда, пока здесь клиентка? Ну разве что она откинулась прямо посреди...

Тими посмотрел на неё внимательнее. Грудь вообще не двигалась, хотя та лежала на спине, тряпичные сиськи расползлись в стороны, одна рука откинулась на подушку. А грудь не двигалась. Блядь, да она и не дышала вообще. 

— Я не ебу, как это вышло, — сказал Басти. 

Нужно было затянуться. 

***

5:50 AM  
— Но я нихуя не делал. Ну придушил раз, но она же не задохнулась. Она мне даже въебала тогда, у неё силы было пиздец сколько.  
— Как-то же она откинулась.  
— Бля буду, я тут ни при чём.   
— Будешь. 

Тими и Басти сползли с кровати и теперь сидели рядом на полу. Басти даже не смотрел в сторону старушки. Тими его таким никогда не видел. Разным видел, но таким... растерянным, что ли, таким — никогда. 

— Бля буду, — повторил Басти. — Она сама коней двинула. Я её только трахал. 

Он зябко поёжился, приподняв с пола голые ступни. Ему бы одеться. 

— И вот я её трахаю, смотрю — а она мёртвая.   
— И ты что?  
— Бросил её трахать, что.   
— И что будешь делать?  
— А я ебу? — Басти повернул к нему голову. — Я потому вам и написал. 

***

 

6:10 АМ  
Шаги Стива были слышны издалека, ещё когда он только поднимался наверх. Тут что угодно можно было услышать: Басти молчал, Тими тоже. И старушка молчала. Сначала показалось, что приехал Лукас, но потом к шагам добавился явный звон бутылок. 

— Звали? — Стив появился на пороге, сияя как рождественская ёлка. — А я как раз протрезвел, так что ты вовремя. Что за вечеринка?

Его взгляд метнулся на кровать — Стив заметил труп. 

— Так у нас сегодня гэнг бэнг?   
— Она мёртвая, — сказал Тими. 

Стив застыл на месте, переводя взгляд с них на старушку. 

— Бухая, что ли? Или под наркотой? — наконец спросил он.

— Нет, совсем мёртвая. 

Медленно стащив с себя очки, Стив поставил пакет с бутылками на пол. 

— Басти?

— Да не знаю я, как она... Блядь. 

Басти снова опустил голову и замолчал. 

— Окей, — Стив достал из пакета одну из бутылок и открыл её. — Это тебе, — он протянул бутылку Басти. 

Тот молча протянул руку навстречу. 

— А это мне, — Стив открыл бутылку и для себя. — Тими?

— Тими. 

— Хватай. 

Стив никогда не мог запомнить, кто что пьёт. Наверное поэтому он просто принёс четыре бутылки егермайстера, по одной на каждого. Это была его нормальная доза. 

В пакете осталась ещё одна бутылка. Стив покосился на неё и перевёл взгляд на Тими. 

— А где Лукас? 

Тими не знал. До него только сейчас дошло — Лукас ведь тоже должен был приехать. Вообще-то, узнав о проблемах в лофте, он должен был примчаться первым — ему это место нужно было больше всех. И всё-таки его не было. 

— У него работа до семи, — глухо ответил Басти.   
— Ты пей, — посоветовал Стив. Он подошёл к кровати, посмотреть на старушку.

Басти уставился на бутылку у себя в руках, будто не понимая, откуда она взялась. 

— У тебя отличный вкус, — продолжил Стив. — Это её кресло? 

Какое ещё кресло? Тими не помнил никакого кресла в лофте. Кровать да стулья у барной стойки — больше ничего не было. 

Раздался монотонный шум. Стив выехал к ним в электрическом инвалидном кресле. И как он сам его не заметил раньше?

— Охуенное! Да ты пей уже, пей, — Стив подъехал к Басти и практически приставил ему бутылку к губам. — Ты хоть дело закончил?  
— Как, блядь? Она же мёртвая.   
— Ну а что теперь, — Стив двинулся обратно. — Деньги-то отработать в любом случае нужно. 

Басти завыл. 

***

07:43 АМ  
Тими с удовольствием затянулся. Лукас раз двести просил его не курить в лофте, но сегодня было можно. У них стресс. У них труп. 

Стив развалился в инвалидном кресле со своей бутылкой, как будто вообще не понимая, что происходит. Вернее, ему одному здесь было весело. 

— Слушай, — он подъехал к Басти, — ты хоть предоплату взял?   
— Садден, иди нахуй.   
— Тебе нужно ещё выпить. Так взял или нет? Будет обидно, если она тебе теперь не заплатит.   
— Не тупи, мы всё равно можем проверить её кошелёк, — сказал Тими.   
— А если она хотела расплатиться кредиткой?  
— Никто не платит за секс кредиткой.  
— Такие дамочки никогда не носят наличку.   
— В крайнем случае, мы можем стащить её драгоценности.   
— И что мы потом с ними будем делать?  
— Я знаю, кто мог бы купить.   
— Что, блядь, вы здесь устроили?

В дверном проходе стоял Лукас. Он точно приехал с заказа — зализанный, в дурацком прикиде и сонный. Басти сразу поднялся ему навстречу. 

— Я не знаю, как это вышло, — зачастил он, — но она откинулась.   
— Кто откинулся? Клиентка? Тим, мы договаривались не курить. 

Лукас бросил ключи от машины на барную стойку и подошёл к кровати. 

— У нас стресс, — резонно ответил Тими.   
— Басти ждёт, что мы что-то с этим сделаем, — сказал Стив.   
— Да заткнись ты уже, — попросил Басти. 

Лукас молчал. Он стоял около трупа, и понять, о чём он думает, было невозможно. 

Хорошенькая выходила картинка: зализанный Лукас у мёртвого тела старухи, Стив в её инвалидном кресле, Басти в стороне от всех. Тими так и остался сидеть на полу, но теперь видел только Басти со Стивом — смотреть на Лукаса голова затекала. 

— Ты просто больной уёбок, — наконец нарушил тишину Лукас.   
— Я нихуя с ней не делал, — ответил Басти. — Нихуя. Я её только трахал, она сама откинулась, нихуя я не делал.   
— Да как тебе вообще в голову пришло взять такой заказ?  
— Заказ как заказ. Нормальная она была баба, как все. Правая сторона не пахала, конечно, зато левая была, знаешь, очень даже. Главное не забывать, за какую сиську хватать.   
— Это очень в твоём стиле.  
— Старухи?  
— Не в возрасте дело, — позади зашуршало бельё. Пришлось опять откинуть голову, чтобы увидеть, как Лукас накрывает труп одеялом. — Ты никогда не думаешь о последствиях.   
— Слушай, я не в первый раз...  
— Зачем ты притащил живого мертвеца в лофт? Мы ведь договаривались — не разводить здесь свинарник. И что по-твоему, труп на кровати не входит в это понятие? Мне завтра вечером здесь работать, как ты предлагаешь это делать? 

Лукас перешёл на крик. Он орал на Басти — такое было в новинку. Тот даже как-то вжал голову в плечи, явно не ожидав, что вместо помощи получит пизды. 

— Что ты теперь предлагаешь, гений? Ты хоть понимаешь, во что именно ты влип? — Лукас схватился за голову, как будто сам только что понял. — Во что мы все влипли. Блядь. Блядь, Басти, ты понимаешь, что мы даже не сможем объяснить полиции, что здесь произошло? 

— Почему? Проституция ведь легальна.  
— Конечно, легальна, — Лукас отнял руки от головы и расстегнул пару пуговиц на рубашке. — И со скольких сделок ты заплатил налоги? Я уже не говорю даже о нашей репутации. Уже вижу завтрашние заголовки — в борделе Аллигато была убита пожилая дама. Твою мать, Басти. 

Он принялся расхаживать по комнате, иногда всплескивая руками. Стив попытался сунуть ему последнюю из своих бутылок, но Лукас только отмахнулся. Басти молчал, уставившись в пол.  
Им всем нужно было затянуться. 

— Ладно тебе, — Стив прокатился в кресле вокруг Лукаса, не оставляя попыток выдать ему бутылку, — никто даже не удивится. Мы же всё-таки «Трейлерпарк», а не Хелена Фишер. 

Тот наконец взял бухло и сделал глоток. 

— Одно дело — писать тексты о шлюхах. Другое — самим оказаться шлюхами. Не путайте. Не хватало ещё заиграться в «Трейлерпарк» и забыть о том, — он сделал ещё один глоток. — О том, блядь, Басти, что у нас есть работа и обязательства. Ты понимаешь, на чьё имя арендован этот сраный лофт? 

— Значит, давай вынесем отсюда труп, — ответил Басти. — Только вот что с наследником делать?   
— С каким наследником?   
— Сегодня в одиннадцать её должен забрать наследник. Ну, она же была парализованная, она не могла уехать сама. 

Лукас отвёл руку назад, отдавая бутылку обратно Стиву. 

— Тим.   
— А?  
— Держи-ка его. Я ему сейчас врежу. 

***

8:30 АМ  
— У нас два с половиной часа, — Лукас оторвал взгляд от часов и одним движением взъерошил волосы. Сразу стал похож на нормального. — Нужно решить, что мы будем делать. 

Все молчали. Скажешь сейчас что-нибудь — и все будут ждать продолжения. Подашь идею — заставят развивать, а то и самому всё делать. Кому такого хотелось? Тими — точно нет. 

— Ладно, — Лукас окинул всех взглядом. Классная, наверное, была картинка, — ладно, ладно. Какие у нас варианты?  
— Давайте оставим её здесь.  
— Давайте увезём её отсюда. 

Стив и Басти заговорили одновременно и так же одновременно замолчали. 

— Тим?  
— Можем оставить её в ванной. Скажем, что утонула. У нас же ебически огромная ванна. Пиздец просто какая огромная. Она там даже вместе с Басти утонуть могла. И креслом.

В лофте ведь правда стояла здоровенная ванна. Не просто здоровенная — это была ёбаная королева чугунных ванн. Тими даже её не использовал ни разу, было как-то очково. Кто бы ни притащил этого монстра сюда, чувак был больным на всю голову. Или тупо хипстером. 

— Кто о чём, а Тима о ванной, — заржал Стив.   
— Ты заебал, — сказал Басти.   
— Да, идея и правда так себе, — озабоченно кивал головой Лукас. — Но в целом я тоже за то, чтобы увезти отсюда тело. Желательно вместе с креслом. Вопрос в том, на чём мы это всё увезём. Ко мне в машину это точно не влезет. 

Стив протестующе зажужжал креслом, сделав почетный круг вокруг Лукаса.

— А кресло точно нужно отдавать? — спросил он.   
— Угомонись, — ответил Лукас.   
— Ко мне кресло не влезет.

Отъехав подальше, Стив сделал ещё пару глотков из бутылки. Басти забился в угол — его было совсем не видно — и не подавал голоса. 

— И я уже бухой, я машину не поведу, — продолжил Стив в полной тишине.  
— Мы можем попросить Игоря, — неожиданно для себя сказал Тими. — Но Игорь наркоман. 

Лукас только покачал головой. Стив заливисто заржал, едва не выронив бутылку. Он любил эту старую шутку про наркомана Игоря. Сколько лет уже прошло с тех пор, как тот впервые рассказал им о своём больном на голову соседе, который и подарил миру эту фразу, но смешно всегда было как в первый раз. 

— Басти, ты писал Вортексу? — спросил Лукас.  
— Нет, — раздался голос откуда-то из угла. — Ему не писал.  
— Ты сам-то на чём приехал?  
— На такси.   
— Тогда у нас и правда один вариант, — сказал Лукас. Он наконец сел на барный стул. — Басти, звони Вортексу.   
— Он пошлёт меня нахуй.  
— Это ничего. Лишь бы приехал. 

***

9:00 АМ  
— А ведь сегодня даже не твой социальный вторник, — глухо проговорил Лукас, уперевшись лбом в барную стойку. — Ну какого хуя, Басти?  
— Она же не для вторника. Какие там скидки, она же богатая как Стив Джобс, — так же глухо ответил Басти из своего угла.  
— Была богатая.  
— И Джобс был.   
— Моя карьера теперь тоже Джобс.   
— И моя.   
— И всё из-за тебя.  
— Да, — после паузы сказал Басти. 

Стив добил свою бутылку и сразу же заметно погрустнел. Он даже начал оглядываться на бар — там была ещё куча бухла, но в основном дамского, для романтики. Уж точно не для его лужёной глотки. 

— К слову, вторник уже завтра, — сказал он.

Басти только проревел что-то в ответ. Стив поехал к бару. Оставлять в покое кресло он явно не собирался. 

— Как же теперь твои пенсионерки? 

Точно, ведь Басти не пропускал ни одного вторника. Он называл это благотворительностью — работать со старушками. Делал для них огромные скидки, работал практически бесплатно, да и явно не для заработка. Скорее, чувствовал себя рыцарем на белом коне, спасая одиноких пенсионерок от их одиночества. 

— Вортекс точно не приедет? — Лукас на время оторвал голову от стойки, но посмотрев на Басти, вернулся в исходное положение. — Нам пиздец. Тебя посадят. Меня разорят. Нас всех прополощет пресса. 

Стив приподнялся в кресле и взял какую-то из бутылок. Развернувшись, он вдруг заинтересованно уставился на кровать позади Тими. Кажется, у него появилась какая-то идея. 

Лукас взял в руки телефон. Наверное, искал человека, которому можно доверить перевозку трупа. Или новости читал, кто ж его знает. Лишь бы не в «Кэнди Краш» рубился, на самом деле. Потому что тогда они здесь надолго. Стив проехал мимо, позвав Тими за собой. 

— Может, хотя бы без кресла её вывезем? — предложил Басти. — Или кресло отдадим Саддену.   
— Кресло — улика, — пояснил Лукас. — Нужно уничтожить его. И простыни. И всё здесь вымыть, чтобы не осталось ни следа ДНК. Если здесь хоть волос её найдут — пиши пропало.   
— Не найдут, — весело ответил Стив. — Она же лысая. 

Тими поднялся на ноги — чёрт, затекли, а он и не заметил, — и оглянулся на кровать. И правда лысая — Стив откинул одеяло и теперь мял в руках её парик. Басти в углу смотрел на него с несчастным видом, будто не понимал, что здесь вообще весёлого.

— Но она, конечно, ничего, — продолжал Стив, разглядывая тело. — Я даже могу представить, как вы тут трахались. Она небось готовилась к встрече, вон, даже кольца на каждый палец надела. Красивые, дорогие, наверное. 

Взгляды Тими и Стива встретились. Кажется, они думали об одном и том же. 

— Садден, — Басти посмотрел на него покрасневшими глазами, — ты мудак, — он закрыл голову руками.   
— Моя — левая, — одними губами произнёс Тими. 

Стив кивнул. 

***

9:12 АМ  
Тими не понял, когда он отключился и сколько пробыл в этом состоянии. Он привык к своим провалам в памяти. Ему говорили, что это из-за травы, но что же теперь, из-за этого не курить, что ли?

Возможно, это было даже не из-за травы, а просто так. Подумаешь, провалы в памяти — Басти даже свой номер телефона не с первого раза вспоминает. А Стив не помнит имена, особенно женские. У него все девушки или Дёте Мюллер, или «что-то она не Дёте Мюллер». Так что может это и не трава вовсе. Стив-то не любитель. 

Но сейчас это было проблемой. Тими не понимал, сколько времени у них осталось. Он сумел стащить только одно кольцо — не помнил даже, как. Второе снималось очень туго. То ли пальцы распухли, то ли старушка любила кокетничать в ювелирном, чёрт его сейчас разберет. 

— Никого, — убитым голосом произнёс Лукас. — Пашешь-пашешь, все тебе в любви признаются, в друзья набиваются, все тебе рады, а как нужно перевезти труп — так все, кому можно довериться, встряли вместе с тобой. 

— Это нормально, — ответил Стив. Его прогресс с кольцами шёл куда быстрее — он почти стащил третье и даже начал примериваться к серёжкам. — Лучшие друзья никогда не вытаскивают тебя из-за решётки. Они сидят там вместе с тобой.  
— Только Игорь в этот раз как гондон, — заметил Тими.   
— Гондон, — повторил Лукас и замолчал. 

Лофт вновь погрузился в тишину, но ненадолго. Здорово они, наверное, выглядели со стороны, даже жаль, что никто не видел. 

— Игорь? — раздался голос Лукаса. Видимо, он всё же решил позвонить сам. — Нет, это ты. Ты меня послушай. Нам нужна помощь. Нам нужна реальная помощь, и именно твоя. Все, кому можно доверять, уже здесь. Кроме тебя. Ты — наш друг, и знаешь, как проверяется дружба? В ситуациях, когда тебе нужно спрятать труп. Сейчас нам всем нужно спрятать труп, и без фургона ничего не получится. 

Пока Лукас говорил, у него расправлялись плечи, голос становился всё увереннее, да и в целом это был уже даже не сам Лукас. Это говорил Аллигато. Тот, который заставляет всех молчать, пока он на сцене. То же он сделал и сейчас. Все, кто был в лофте, бросили свои дела — и мародёрство, и страдание, — и слушали, как он говорит. И только когда Лукас положил трубку, он стал обычным собой. Только теперь уже успокоившимся и уже всё для себя решившим. Это было заметно по всему, но особенно — по взгляду. 

— Вортекс едет, — сказал он. — У нас полчаса на сборы трупа. 

***

9:45 АМ  
Стив дольше всех возился со старомодными узловатыми застёжками на блузке. Одевать труп оказалось куда сложнее, чем они представляли. Хотя они вообще не были хороши в одевании других людей.

— Какого чёрта вы копаетесь? — Лукас закончил зашнуровывать обувь. — Нам её ещё выкатить нужно.   
— Сам попробуй разобраться с этим говном, — недовольно ответил Стив. — Эту блузку она ещё в двадцатых купила.   
— Дилетант, — сказал Лукас, отодвигая его в сторону, — неужели ты думаешь, что наша работа — это только раздевать женщин?  
— А ты думаешь, нет?  
— Я всегда забочусь о своих клиентах, — у Лукаса прорезался менторский тон. Он ловко справился с блузкой и продолжил одевать тело. — И конечно я помогаю им одеться. Застегнуть юбку, — медленно заскрипела молния, — подать пиджак, — зашуршала плотная ткань. 

Лукас приподнял тело, осматривая одежду с разных сторон. 

— Когда она одевается, нужно аккуратно поправить на ней всё так, чтобы сидело идеально. И когда ты проводишь ладонями по её довольному горячему телу, — он показал это на трупе, — она становится ещё более счастливой. Странно, что тебе это приходится объяснять.   
— Нет, не странно. Это ты всегда заморачиваешься.   
— Галантность, — Лукас отпустил тело и посмотрел на Стива, — повышает ценник. 

Он окликнул Басти и вышел в коридор лофта. Тими и Стиву теперь нужно было пересадить труп в кресло. 

— Она приехала на лифте, — раздавался приглушённый голос Басти. — Я не видел, кто именно её привез. Расплатилась наличкой сразу, сказала, что утром её заберут.   
— Нужно вымыть лофт, прямо сейчас. Через час никого из нас здесь быть не должно. Ни следов, ни отпечатков — нас здесь ночью не было. Первым проверят меня, но у меня железное алиби. Ты можешь что-нибудь придумать?   
— Есть варианты.   
— Тим и Стив, надеюсь, тоже.

Кажется, Басти приходил в себя. Это было здорово, значит, он снова начнёт что-то соображать. Или хотя бы перестанет выть в ответ на любой вопрос. Хотя вообще-то было с чего выть — теперь их будут таскать в полицию, допрашивать, может, даже проверят на какое-нибудь говно. С другой стороны, колец этой старухи хватит на то, чтобы устроить себе неплохую жизнь в подполье. Или передоз счастьем целой деревне, Тими ещё не решил. 

Лукас вернулся. 

— Отлично, — он махнул в сторону трупа, — отвезите её к лифту в возвращайтесь. Нам нужно замести следы. 

***

10:40 АМ  
— Он приехал, — раздался голос Лукаса с балкона. — Заканчиваем здесь.  
— Слава яйцам, — отозвался уже окончательно очнувшийся Басти. — Лишь бы не опоздать. 

Басти деловито зачищал последние следы преступления: мыл бокалы, оставшиеся с вечера. Стив упаковал пустые бутылки — они не должны были оставить никаких следов, в том числе и утренних. Простыни уже были убраны в мусорный пакет, а Лукас перестелил постель. Тими выкатил кресло с телом к лифту. Кажется, они замели все следы — по крайней мере все, о которых подумали. 

— Повторим нашу версию, — в очередной раз предложил Лукас. Он никак не мог успокоиться.   
— Ты и Тима были с клиентками, — спокойно отозвался Басти. — Стив с друзьями. Я с девушкой. Про старушку я знал, но забыл, потому что напился как свинья. Не могу трахаться забесплатно ещё и трезвым.   
— Тим?   
— Я был с клиенткой. Она подтвердит.   
— Стив?   
— Я всё ещё сплю у себя дома после вечеринки.  
— Значит, всё в порядке.  
Лукас нервничал. Он бесконечно нервничал, даже сейчас, когда даже Басти успокоился и смирился. Только бы всё обошлось без срывов.   
Тими пошарил по карманам — ещё осталось. Нужно бы добить — вдруг их сегодня повяжут, а у него полтора джойнта в штанах. Только времени было слишком мало, и это пиздец как напрягало. Не выбрасывать же. 

— Тим, чего ты копаешься? 

***

10:50 АМ  
Лукас, Стив и Басти стояли у лифта и смотрели на него. Чёрт, опять отключило. Оставалось надеяться, что они не слишком опаздывали, хотя в таком случае Лукас уже давно выволок бы его за шкирку. 

— Всё норм, чувак, — ответил Тими. — Иду. 

Они затолкали труп в лифт и залезли сами. Лифт закрыл за ними двери, но ехать вниз отказался. 

— Только поломки нам не хватало, — сказал Лукас.   
— Перегруз, — сообщил Стив. — Вон, лампочка мигает. 

Чёртова надёжная техника. 

Лукас закрыл лицо рукой и тихо застонал. 

— Почему мы даже не можем нормально вывезти из лофта труп? — спросил он.   
— Я выйду, — сказал Басти.  
— Зачем?  
— Я выйду, у вас не будет перегруза.   
— Причем тут ты?  
— Перегруз, чувак. Нас много. Веса много. Я выйду, и нас станет меньше. Алё, не тупи.   
— Стив, выйди с Басти, — Лукас моментально пришёл в себя и даже откашлялся, как будто ему было стыдно за пару секунд слабости.   
— Это ещё зачем? — Басти нахмурился.   
— Чтобы тебе крышу не снесло. Не видишь что ли, нам с тобой её по очереди сносит. А Стив ничего, держится бодро.  
— Я тоже бодрый, — неожиданно для самого себя сказал Тими.   
— Ты пятый раз отключаешься. 

Пятый? Неужели это был уже пятый? Перед лофтом, на кровати, у выхода... А когда были ещё два? Чёрт, когда он отключался-то?

Стив и Басти вышли из лифта, и лампочка перегруза погасла. Лукас, Тими и труп спустились вниз. 

Игорь припарковал фургон прямо перед входом и сейчас препирался с кем-то из местных, разбавляя небогатую немецкую ругань отборной боснийской. 

— Слушай, свинья ты ушастая, — его голос было слышно издалека, — я тебе сколько раз сказал: я жду пассажира. У меня пассажир — инвалид, хряк ты тупой, ты этот тротуар видел? Его делали какие-то такие же пустоголовые говноделы, как твоя мамаша. Тут ни одна коляска не проедет, и хватит мне чесать про свои проблемы, хочешь чтобы я уехал — я уеду! Но тебе, падла, придётся подождать! Я жду пассажира, и без него с места не сдвинусь. 

— Идиот, — процедил сквозь зубы Лукас, — вот из-за него нас и посадят. 

Лукас был прав. Их план не подразумевал крики Игоря о наличии в здании инвалида. Теперь против них есть свидетели. 

— Избавимся от него потом, — ответил Тими. — Басти справится. Басти не впервой убивать людей. 

Лукас покосился на труп в кресле и даже не улыбнулся. Кажется, он начинал терять своё чувство юмора. 

— Извините, — крикнул он лопоухому парню, прервав монолог Игоря. — Мы сейчас уедем. 

Игорь выпрыгнул из фургона и начал открывать задние двери, чтобы погрузить труп. 

— Где вас носило? — спросил он. — Тут уже зрители собрались.  
— А ты и рад, — недовольно ответил Лукас. 

Кресло оказалось тяжелее, чем они себе представляли. Правда, и та половина «Трейлерпарка», что была в лучшей спортивной форме — Стив и Басти, конечно, — осталась наверху. Как бы то ни было, Тими и Лукас просто не смогли поднять это чёртово кресло. Чёртово инвалидное кресло. Его же должно быть легко поднимать, разве нет? Да, оно огромное, с этими всеми электрическими штуками, но не должно же оно быть настолько тяжёлым, пусть даже и с трупом? 

— Мы знали, что вы не справитесь, — Стив сиял, спускаясь вниз. — Басти, я же так и сказал, помнишь?

Басти не ответил. Он то и дело оглядывался, видимо, высматривая того неизвестного наследника. 

— Загружаемся, — Лукас подозвал к себе Стива. 

Втроём они наконец смогли поднять это кресло и загрузить его в фургон. Лопоухий местный так и не проронил ни слова, только внимательно их разглядывал. Только бы не узнал, чёрт его раздери. Только бы не узнал. 

***

11:20 АМ  
— Окей, мы уже решили, что Игорь — долбоёб, — сказал Стив, — но теперь нужно придумать, что мы с этим будем делать.  
— Этот уёбок все понял, — продолжал кричать Басти. — Спорим? Спорим, он даже пропалил, что у нас в кресле труп? Небось уже позвонил в полицию.   
— Согласен, — ответил Лукас. — И наш план уже не подходит.   
— А в чём был план? — спросил Игорь.   
— Не привлекая к себе внимания, посадить в фургон труп и свалить подальше, — сказал Лукас.  
— Ага, — задумчиво произнёс тот. — Ну, тогда упс.   
— Внимание мы привлекли, наши алиби теперь бесполезны, и у нас есть ненужный свидетель, — начал перечислять Тими. — Что ещё?  
— Нам нужно убрать свидетеля, — с раздражением ответил Басти.   
— То, как орал Игорь, слышала вся улица. Мы можем убить лопоухого, но не всю же улицу, — сказал Лукас. Он странно выглядел. Так, будто и впрямь рассматривал возможность убить ещё одного человека.   
— Слушайте, чуваки, а вот этот охуенный пикап, который за нами едет всё время — он нас страхует, да? — спросил Игорь. — Страхует же? Лукас, это кто-то из твоих приятелей?

Басти резкими движениями открыл окно и оглянулся назад. Он заорал.

— Это он, блядь! Он! Сука, как же мы его проебали! Это же он!  
— Кто?   
— Наследник!

Стив схватил Басти за плечи, заставляя отодвинуться от окна. 

— Отрываемся, — крикнул он Игорю, — дави на газ!  
— Ты эту махину видел? Он нас в две секунды обгонит!   
— Обгонит! — вторил Игорю Басти.  
— И пизды нам вломит, до полиции не доживём!   
— Нет, — ответил Лукас. — Нет, нет, он нас сдаст. И мы все сядем.   
— В этой махине хватит места для ещё пяти трупов! — орал Игорь. — Для всех, блядь!   
— Меня-то он точно завалит! — поддержал Басти.  
— Дави на газ! — приказал Стив. — Жми, блядь!   
— Это бессмысленно!  
— Я тебе въебу!  
— Нас догонят и убьют!  
— Или я тебе въебу!

Тими достал оставшееся и забил славный косяк. Раз уж они собирались помирать, нужно было хотя бы не проебать с таким толком потраченное бабло. Забористая была штука, пробирала аж до позвоночника.   
Голоса Басти, Стива и Игоря сливались в один жужжащий рой. Очень громкий рой. Только Лукас сидел молча, обхватив голову руками и, кажется, с удовольствием предавался отчаянию. 

— Братишка, — Тими потянулся к нему и потряс за плечо, — на вот, возьми. 

Они собирались тут помирать, неужели в последние часы жизни он не поделится лучшим, что у него было? 

Дым потихоньку заполнял фургон. Жаль, что одного косяка не хватит на то, чтобы скрыться в дыму от погони. Хотя попробовать, конечно, стоило. 

— Нашли время, — гаркнул на них Басти. 

Лукас улыбнулся ему в ответ. Тими молча протянул Басти оставшееся. Забористая всё же была штука. Просто отличная. 

Стив отказался, откупорив ещё одну — и где только взял? — бутылку. Игорю никто не предлагал, Игорь и так наркоман. 

В воцарившейся тишине раздалась трель телефона. Басти с ужасом уставился свой мобильник. 

— Это он, — сказал он. — Это тот чувак, что вчера со мной договаривался.   
— Ты что, Басти, — Лукас помотал головой и тоже уставился на телефон, — не выбросил телефон?  
— Нет, — ответил тот, с перекошенным лицом оглядываясь назад, — я об этом не подумал.  
— Нужно было сказать тебе. Я должен был предусмотреть то, что ты забудешь. Прости. Я виноват. 

Лукас говорил настолько спокойно, что Тими, казалось чувствовал всю глубину его отчаяния кожей. И отчаяния Басти тоже. И всем им, кажется, правда приходил пиздец. Их посадят, а может, даже убьют. Ничего не будет. Ни музыки, ни травы, ни нового сезона «Южного парка». Ничего вообще не будет. 

Телефон разрывался в тишине, в которой уже не было слышно ни стука подыхающего мотора фургона, ни сигналов машин на улице. Обычный мобильник уничтожал их всех. 

— Вы ёбнутые? — голос Игоря был на удивление отрезвляющим.   
— Мы ёбнутые! — заорал в ответ Басти. Он ответил на звонок. — Эй, ты! Ты, уёбок! Хватит за нами ехать, иначе знаешь, что? Я тебя найду! Я найду тебя, козёл, и урою к хуям! Ко всем, блядь, хуям! Мамой клянусь, я тебе глотку перережу! Свали с полосы, сворачивай и гони домой! Подрочи напоследок, пока я тебя не нашёл!  
— Что ты несёшь, господи, — Стив вырвал у Басти из рук телефон и выбросил его в окно. — Игорь, гони в сторону выезда. Там оторвёмся.   
— Может, он хотел сказать что-то важное, — Лукас даже рванул с места, пытаясь поймать уже улетевший телефон.   
— Басти бы всё равно ему не дал.   
— Идиоты, — произнёс Лукас со странной улыбкой. — Мы все идиоты. Нас посадят, это дело уже верное.   
— Хватит паниковать, — заорал Стив, — вы все заебали своей паникой! Не ссы, ещё оторвёмся! 

***

12:00 АМ  
Тими не помнил, как он попал в фургон. Это было как во сне: сначала он работал, а потом оказался в фургоне с хохочущим Лукасом, бухим Стивом, непривычно тихим Басти и орущим от ужаса Игорем, который вообще сидел за рулём. А ещё с ними в фургоне тусила старушка в инвалидной коляске. 

Это было пиздец как странно. Тими пошарил по карманам — так и знал, уже ничего не осталось. И судя по хохочущему Лукасу, не просто так не осталось. Кажется, они неслись куда-то в ад. Какой охуенный приход. 

— Эй, народ, хоть сигареты у кого-нибудь остались? — спросил Тими.  
— Есть бухло! — отозвался Стив. — А ты уже одуплился?  
— Неа, ещё ловлю.   
— Лукас тоже. 

Тими посмотрел на Лукаса, который как раз захлёбывался очередной волной смеха. Забористая всё-таки штука вышла, нужно вспомнить, где он её взял. 

Сигареты нашлись у Басти. Засунув в зубы сразу две, Тими с удовольствием затянулся. Истошный ор Игоря не прекращался и даже прератился в подобие фона. Не в первый раз такая хуйня, этот чувак мог орать часами, а потом убежать в лес без трусов. Всякое бывало. 

— Налево, твою мать! — Стив, который едва открыл свою бутылку, сорвался с места, расплескивая бухло вокруг себя. — Поворачивай налево, прямо — сраный тупик! 

Игорь резко вывернул руль, и чёрт его разберёт, как так получилось, но от рывка у Тими изо рта выпали обе сигареты. А у Стива из рук выпала бутылка. А потом загорелась старушка. 

Всё произошло так быстро, что никто и не заметил, как единственная дама на вечеринке превратилась в Б-52. Занялся весёлый синий огонь, а потом Лукас перестал ржать.

— Твою. Мать, — выдохнул он.   
— Блядь, она реально горит? — спросил Басти, поднимаясь. — Блядь! Мы тут ещё и сгорим! 

Стив и Басти начали затаптывать огонь, но он радостно обвивался вокруг ног Стива — ботинки тот тоже бухлом залил. Лукас занял его место, и дело пошло куда быстрее. До самой старушки огонь не дошёл — только юбку подпалил.

Это был лучший приход в жизни Тими. Вот только одно было совсем уж странно — она же никак не отреагировала, ну, старушка эта. А ведь должна была, когда загорелась. Должна ведь?  
— Чуваки, — сказал Тими осторожно, — а у нас бабулька случайно коней не двинула?

***

12:20 АМ  
Наконец все проржались, и стало очень тихо. Тими вспомнил и лофт, и голый труп, и того лопоухого у фургона. 

— Что с нами дальше будет, интересно? — вдруг произнёс Басти.   
— Ну, тут есть варианты, — Лукас протянул руку за бухлом. — Возможно, этот её наследник на месте убьёт нас всех за то, что ты затрахал его любимую бабушку до смерти. А потом мы её увезли и подожгли.   
— А ещё варианты?  
— Нас посадят. Тебя за непредумышленное убийство, нас — за пособничество. И Игоря посадят. Правда, Игорь?   
— Заткнись, — недовольно ответил тот. Точно — он ведь перестал орать. — Мы оторвались.   
— И ты молчишь? — спросил Стив. — Давно оторвались-то?   
— Минут пять как. Я говорил, но вы ржали. Суки ёбаные.   
— Прости, — быстро сказал Лукас, — это нервы.   
— Чуваки, это шанс, — Басти просиял. — Это наш единственный шанс. Нам нужно избавиться от трупа.   
— Мы за этим и выезжаем из города, — ответил Стив.   
— Нет, сейчас. Этот чувак не так прост. Он не мог просто отстать.   
— Вообще-то это я его с хвоста сбросил, — гордо сказал Игорь. — Вы, конечно, не видели моих манёвров, но это я.   
— Нам нужно сбросить труп из фургона. Сейчас.   
— Ты чо, ебанулся? — спросил Басти.  
— Так мы от него избавимся. И никаких проблем. Она умерла, когда вылетела из фургона.   
— Ты ебанулся, — подтвердил Лукас. — Нам впаяют такой срок, что наши дети ещё за нас досиживать будут. 

Стив рванул к задней двери фургона. Тими пытался схватить его за что-нибудь из одежды, но промахнулся. Рука скользнула по джинсам. Не в том он был состоянии, чтобы бороться со Стивом. С бухим Стивом — особенно. 

Пока они соображали, что происходит, тот умудрился открыть дверь. Басти вцепился в кресло, упираясь в пол ногами. В фургон ворвался поток свежего воздуха. Стив потянул кресло на себя, но Тими тоже за него ухватился. Теперь у них было двое против одного. 

— Закрой дверь! — закричал Лукас. — Закрой чёртову дверь!  
— Выбросим её!   
— Нет!   
— Избавимся и всё!   
— Включи мозги, Стивен! Нельзя просто выбросить труп, который тебе не нравится! Закрой дверь. Я серьёзно, просто закрой и сядь на место. Мы сейчас что-нибудь придумаем.   
— Пусть забирает свою старуху! — Стив рванул кресло на себя. 

Еле удержали. Если он сделает это ещё раз, Тими ничего не сможет гарантировать.

— Стой! — Лукас пробрался к Стиву и потянулся к двери. — Закрываем!  
— Закрывай! — с трудом проорал Басти — он все ещё держал кресло, которое так и норовило скатиться, даже и без помощи Стива. А всё потому что полы в фургоне были мерзкие и покатые. И в каких-то ямах. 

Дорога, наверное, тоже была в ямах — фургон качнуло. Лукас попытался удержаться, но он как раз ухватился за ручку двери, которая тянула его наружу. Он уже падал, когда Стив вдруг, отпустив кресло, поймал полу его пиджака, втянув Лукаса внутрь вместе с дверью. Тими и Басти качнуло назад по инерции, и старушку тоже — она упала на них. 

— Вы ёбаные сраные дебилы и заебали! — Игорь почти перешёл на ультразвук. — Вы можете хотя бы не поджигать ничего? Не вываливаться на полном ходу? Заткнуться?!   
— Ты долбоёб, — сказал Лукас Стиву, поднимаясь с пола. Тот не ответил ничего. 

От старушки, кажется, уже начинало нести мертвечиной. Или это был Басти? Игорь не утихал, поливая их вместе с трупом отборным боснийским матом. Тими не понимал уже даже предлогов между ругательствами. Подниматься было лень, но вернуть труп на место всё же нужно было. 

Едва они смогли подняться — фургон нещадно качало на перекопанной дороге — как Игорь ударил по тормозам. Старушка снова упала вместе с ними. 

***

1:00 РМ  
— Ты уверен? — Лукас попытался разглядеть что-нибудь впереди, но старый фургон наконец не выдержал такого издевательства и задымил.   
— Это была его машина, — сдавленно ответил резко притихший Игорь. — Я успел увидеть, что именно нам дорогу перегородило.   
— Нам пиздец, — так же тихо произнёс Басти. — Теперь точно.   
— И что нам делать? — спросил Стив.   
— Не знаю, — ответил Лукас. — Я уже просто не знаю. 

Кто-то начал колотить по задней двери фургона. 

— Вылезайте, долбоёбы! — послышался чей-то приглушённый, но очень знакомый голос. 

Они переглянулись. Неужели Басти ещё кому-то позвонил, и теперь к ним пришли на помощь? Голос тем временем не умолкал. 

— Всё, чуваки, поиграли в форсаж и хватит. Выходите, я по вашей телеге вижу, что дальше вы не уедете.   
— Подожди-ка, — сказал Басти, выбираясь из-под трупа, — а ну подожди. 

Он открыл окно и высунулся оттуда. 

— Твою мать! — заорал он спустя секунду.   
— Хватит уже может таскать за собой мою мёртвую бабушку? 

Мартен? 

— Мартен! — снова заорал Басти, и, кажется, он был в ужасе.   
— Что такое? Ты ж раз двадцать мне предлагал трахнуть её.   
— Да я понятия не имел, что это твоя бабушка! Предупреждать надо!   
— Ладно тебе, визжишь как девчонка. Большое дело, тоже мне. 

Лукас вылез из соседнего окна.

— С чего ты взял, что она мёртвая? — спросил он с интересом. — Может, мы её замуж украли.   
— Только не говори, что она выжила после ночи с Басти, — отозвался Мартен. — Я её зачем привёз-то?   
— Зачем?  
— Чтобы она умерла.   
— Подожди, — Лукас устроился в окне поудобнее, — то есть, ты привёз Басти свою бабушку, чтобы она умерла во время секса? Я всё правильно понял?  
— Так вы её отдадите? Или так и будете возить труп по городу?   
— Чтобы ты пошёл в полицию с этим трупом?   
— В какую полицию? — Мартен, кажется, начинал терять терпение. — Рассказывать там, как отвёз полумёртвую бабуленьку на потрахаться? Слушайте, просто отдайте мне труп, и дальше езжайте куда хотите. Если сможете.   
— Он больной, — в ужасе сказал Стив, отрывая руки от лица. 

Тими ещё раз оглядел старушку. Она была совсем не похожа на Мартена. Никаких общих черт лица, даже с натяжкой. Но зачем Мартену врать?

— Ладно, — после паузы произнёс Лукас. — Тим, положи её на место. 

Стив помог Тими подняться и усадить старушку в кресло, после чего открыл задние двери фургона. 

— Ебать вы её потрепали, — сказал Мартен, оглядывая труп. — Осторожнее нельзя было? Но ладно, чёрт с вами. Никто и не ждал, что вы будете аккуратными. Кстати, — он поднял голову и с осуждением посмотрел на них. Протянул руку. — Верните кольца.  
Стив со вздохом начал доставать из карманов кольца. Богатства не случилось.

Больше никто ничего не сказал. Они молча провожали Мартена взглядами, даже Игорь не сказал ни слова. Даже для «Трейлерпарка» это дерьмо было каким-то уж совсем нездоровым. Мартен осторожно посадил труп в машину, расправив на нём одежду, сложил коляску — оказалось, что она складывается, — и упаковал её в багажник. 

— Ну всё, — повернулся он к ним, — Басти, спасибо за помощь.

И даже когда его машина уже скрылась из виду, они не сдвинулись с места. Растрёпанные, грязные и абсолютно растерянные, они стояли около фургона. Тими даже не знал, что ему думать. Возможно, стоило вздохнуть с облегчением — всё ведь обошлось, на них больше не висит мёртвая старушка, и даже свободе вроде уже ничего не угрожает, — но не получалось. 

Что-то в Мартене было не так. 

— Хватит об этом думать, — Лукас очнулся первым. — Возвращаемся к лофту за машинами. На сегодня приключений хватит. 

Все вместе они побрели к автобусной остановке, и только крик Вортекса нарушил вновь воцарившуюся тишину пригорода. 

— Серьёзно?!

***

9:20 PM  
Тими проснулся от настойчивого звука — мобильник надрывался. Стив хотел о чём-то поговорить? Как будто они не разошлись всего несколько часов назад. 

Она ещё спала, хотя давно должна была уйти. Когда Тими вернулся, она была здесь, и, наверное, ждала, что он завершит прерванное утро. И теперь при ней даже были оба её глаза. 

— Чувак, я только проснулся, — быстро заговорил Стив. — Прикинь, я подумал, что вот это ночью мне тупо приснилось. Вот, думаю, допился до мёртвых старушек в глазах, прикинь, — он заржал.   
— Тогда мы оба допились.   
— Не, я уже Лукасу позвонил, он-то точно нормальный. Он сказал, что всё это было. А Басти вообще ещё спит.   
— Я тоже спал, — ответил Тими.   
— Слушай, ну нужно же это дело того, запить. Ты как насчёт закутить сегодня? Я знаю один бар, давно там не был, но он неплохой. Правда неплохой, — Стив принял молчание Тими за недоверие. 

Вообще-то он был прав, и закутить после дурацкого дня было бы неплохо. А ещё дилеру позвонить, пусть подгонит чего поинтереснее. Вот только её нельзя было снова оставить тут одну. 

— Я за, только девушку провожу. Ты сам Басти позвонишь? — Тими перевернулся набок и осторожно потянул клиентку за плечо. А чего она холодная такая? В комнате вроде тепло.

Твою мать. 

— Стив, у меня, кажется, проблемы. Собирай всех, приезжайте ко мне.   
— Тима, нет. Нет.  
— И это... Игорю сразу позвони. Он точно понадобится.


End file.
